un 14 de febrero poco común
by miss crystal 04
Summary: ah 14 de febrero mágica fecha que pasamos con los que mas queremos UA humano


Un 14 de febrero poco común

Ah 14 de febrero esa mágica fecha el la que pasamos con las personas que mas queremos. Por los pasillos se hallaba caminando Francis Bonnefoy el cual derrochaba alegría y emoción puesto que esta era una de sus fechas favoritas iba repartiendo flores a cuanta chica se encontraba ese era uno de los detalles que tenia con todas las mujeres Por qué seamos sinceras ¿a que chica no le gusta recibir un detalle de vez en cuando?

Francis: bonjour madame

Miss: buenos días Francis

Francis: toma madame – **le da una rosa rosada –** ten un feliz Saint Valentín

Miss: **\- confundida –** ¿como sabia?

Natalia: déjame adivinar Mic tu flor favorita es la rosa rosada

Miss: si ¿Por qué?

Natalia: es un don de Francis el sabe cual es la flor favorita de todos

Miss: ¿Cómo lo hace?

Natalia: nadie lo sabe mic

Miss: lo que tu digas nata

La tarde había transcurrido con normalidad llegue a mi casa todo normal asta que Lovino me hizo esta pregunta

Lovino: miss ¿tienes idea de lo que pasa a mi fratello?

Miss: ¿he? No lovi ¿Por qué?

Lovino: esta muy nervioso

Miss: voy hablar con el

Lovino: grazie miss

Miss: feli – **toca la puerta -** ¿puedo pasar?

Feliciano: pasa

Miss: ¿Qué pasa? Lovino me dijo que estas nervioso ¿a que se debe?

Feliciano: yo… le pedí una cita a la señorita Lily

Miss: ¿de verdad? ¿Y que te dijo?

Feliciano: ella acepto

Miss: ¿entonces cual es el problema?

Feliciano: ¿y si yo no le gusto?

Miss: - **suspira –** feli si ella te rechaza ella se lo pierde tu eres alguien capaz de conseguir pareja si lo deseas ¿sabes por que?

Feliciano: no perché?

Miss: por que eres especial y tienes un corazón de oro ¿entiendes?

Feliciano: se

Miss: bien

Feliciano: te quiero mi sorella di anima

Miss: yo también te quiero mi fratello di anima – **Abrazo –**

Feliciano: grazie miss

Miss: de nada

Después de que feli se fuera Lovino y yo nos quedamos solos en casa lo cual era extraño por que no había señas ni de Antonio ni de Ana

Miss: lovi ¿Dónde están Antonio y Ana?

Lovino: Antonio tiene una cita con la señorita Ema y Catalina esta con Alfred en una fiesta

Miss: ok oye lovi ¿y si salimos a tomarnos un café? Me estoy aburriendo

Lovino: vale conozco un lugar al que podemos ir

Salimos por la calle hasta llegar a un café cual fue nuestra sorpresa al ver a Antonio y Ema allí al igual que a Feliciano y Lily nos sentamos en una mesa apartada para que no nos vieran pedimos nuestra orden yo pedí un café con leche y Lovino pidió uno negro

Miss: coincidencia más loca que todos estemos aquí

Lovino: y que lo digas miss

Miss: y a todo esto ¿Cuánto tienen Antonio y Ema de estar saliendo?

Lovino: como unos tres años

Miss: wow

Lovino: se lo se

Miss: no WOW

En ese momento vimos como Antonio se arrodillaba frente a Ema sacando una cajita

Miss: ¿va hacer lo que yo creo que va hacer?

Lovino: no se

 **Con Antonio y Ema**

Antonio: Ema todo este tiempo que he pasado contigo estos tres años han sido los mejores años de mi vida y quiero seguir teniendo cosas así de maravillosas así que ¿me darías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Ema: ¡oh por Dios! – **Llora de emoción -** SI SI QUIERO

Miss: awwww que bonito

Lovino: ya era hora

 **Con Feliciano y Lily**

Feliciano: no puedo creerlo ya era hora

Lily: ¡Que romántico!

Feliciano: ahora yo tengo que preguntar algo a ti Lily

Lily: ¿si?

Feliciano: tu me… gustas… mucho ¿te…gustaría… ser… mi…mi… novia?

 **Con Lovino y Miss**

Miss: pobre feli esta muy nervioso

Lovino: al parecer al pobre le da tremendo corte decir lo que siente

Miss: sip

Lily: esperaba que dijeras eso

Feliciano: che?

Lily: desde que éramos unos niños yo… he estado enamorada de ti

Feliciano: ¿entonces?

Lily: si si quiero ser tu novia

Feliciano: Lily… TI AMO

 **Con Lovino y miss**

Miss: le dije que podía

Lovino: por fin

Miss: sabes lo que significa ¿verdad? Lovi :3

Lovino: si que yo pago el café ¬¬u

Miss: sip :3

Lovino: pero no importa este café ahora me sabe a gloria

Miss: no discuto eso – **chocan tazas –** tengo curiosidad ¿Qué pasara el próximo 14?

Lovino: no lo se lo que si se es que será una sorpresa

Miss: sip (quien sabe tal vez lovi consiga pareja)

Lovino: se lo que piensas probablemente consigas pareja antes que yo

Miss: jajajaja X3

Lovino: miss ¿me crees capaz de conseguir pareja?

Miss: claro amigo ¿Por qué no serias capaz de hacerlo?

Lovino: viniendo de ti me tranquiliza eres como mi hermana y se que puedo confiar en ti

Miss: es mutuo bueno vámonos hay que dejarlos

Lovino: vamos

 **FIN**

 **Traducciones:**

Bonjour - hola/buenos días – francés

Madame – señorita – francés

Saint Valentin – san Valentín francés

Mic- mis – señorita bielorruso

Grazie – Gracias italiano

Sorella di anima – hermana del alma italiano

Fratello di anima – Hermano del alma italiano

Ti amo – te amo italiano

 **Notas:** VIVA EL SPABEL Y EL ITALIECH bueno ya XD espero que les haya gustado me gusto mucho trabajar Bielorrusa y Francia fue divertido bueno y en cuanto a lo de los hermanos me gustaría que los míos me trataran así ¿y seamos sinceros a quien no le gustaría un hermano/a que fuera como feli? Yo quiero uno u.u

FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN se despide Miss SAYONARA


End file.
